


Green

by astraplain



Series: Good Business [8]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey gets a phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

"Now what?"

"Practicing your phone manners again?"

"Only when I know it's you, Zeke."

"Still using the Superman theme as my ringtone then?"

"My hero. Now, was there a reason for your call or is the busy billionaire bored?"

"Alliteration kills, Case."

"I'll go down fighting."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise. Go look out the front window."

"Why? Did you have the gardener cut ad copy into the lawn again?"

"Not recently. Get over here so I can wave."

"Is that a new car?"

"Might be. Might even be a hybrid."

"I thought we agreed not to buy any shiny new toys."

"This is a company car."

"So you bought it for..."

"Me, of course. It's a perq."

"It's also green."

"So?"

"I'm not doing green. That's all we've heard about lately - going green. I decided to go puce instead."

"Puce?"

"Too trite?"

"Would I say that?"

"Vermilion it is then."

"No ecru?"

"Too bland. Make it cerulean."

"I saw that on an episode of X-Files."

"Aubergine?"

"How eggplant of you."

"Purple is the color of royalty. We could be benevolent monarchs. I'll even let you have the crown, but I get the scepter."

"As if I'd argue with that."

"Since you're out joyriding, it's a safe bet that your meeting is over."

"Thankfully. What about you? Put the latest issue of 'Transitory Steel' to bed?"

"Napping like a baby as we speak. Which reminds me, don't ever let me do that again."

"What's 'that'?"

"An entire issue - all pictures, no text - whose idea was that anyway?"

"That would be yours. You thought it would be more environmentally friendly if you cut out all the words. You weren't conscious at the time if that makes you feel any better."

"Only somewhat. So, you want to take me for a ride in that shiny car or are you just going to taunt me with it?"

"I thought you were done with green?"

"And throw off the color wheel? I've already committed one foolish act today, don't want to overdo."

"Good point. Get your shoes on and get out here. I'm wasting gas.

"Can't have that. You'll undo all the good I did by not printing any text."

"Should I ask if you're bringing your camera?"

"It's your breath to waste."

"Quirky, photography friendly destination it is."

"Can we get fries with that? I'm starved."

"Well get a large and share. Less waste."

"How green of you."

"Not when it comes to food, thanks. I'll leave eating at questionable establishments to you."

"You have no idea what you're missing."

"But I do, so get out here."

::click::


End file.
